The Elemental Chronicles Book VII In Charge
by Princess Aelita Lyoko
Summary: It was strong, so strong . . . ' NOOOOOO ! ' And it was pulling her back. And, thus, she found herself going back to the surface, her nostrils happily filling up with fresh oxygen gas, whilst all her broken soul knew was grief and pain. " A Terra fic
1. Mea Culpa

**The Elemental Chronicles **

**Part VII: In Charge **

**Prologue**

**Mea Culpa**

**Terra´s POV**

Dear Diary,

It was not supposed to be like this. This is wrong in so many levels. I mean, two months ago I was merely a stone statue, who could barely tell the difference between day and night; I did not breath, drink or eat either. And I didn't care – not that it really mattered what I wanted or not; trust me, when you stop a volcano from destroying an entire city, there is not much energy left on you. But I guess I didn't care because I was a traitor.

A cold – hearted traitor that tried to kill her best, only friends and the boy she loved. Because of that, I spent two years of my life incased in a rock deep inside Jump City's darkest caves. Until my brothers and sisters, who I hadn't seen for five years, found out I never died. Or at least not in the way they believed.

They were just about the people who raised me ever since I was five years old, when our parents died in circumstances I'm not the certain person to tell you about . Not that I don't trust you or anything, but since I don't remember a thing about it, it just doesn't feel right to me to tell you that story. Also, because it isn't fully mine and I wasn't the one deeply hurt by its cruel details.

But the fact is that when they died, our lives turned upside down. At the time, my oldest sister was twelve and my youngest brother was a baby, brought to the world exactly on the same day our mom and dad died. We knew that, as orphans, we would be separately sent to foster homes and more likely never see each other again. After all, who on their perfect judgment would adopt twelve kids all at once ?!

So, we started running from city to city, from place to place before the social workers could split us up. Even with all the trouble in arranging shelter, food, water, money and things like that, those were the best five years of my life. More and more, with each passing day, we bonded in ways most people won´t live to experience. Now, not only blood and flesh unit us but also all the pain and suffering all of us had to endure to stay together.

Other things changed, too. We had to mature much faster than most children do, and that also contributed to the relationships between us. For example, my baby brother, who never had the chance to meet his biological parents has in our second older sister a true mother figure while our oldest brother is his role model, just like his father should have been if he were alive.

With that in mind, they put their best efforts into making of each other, including me, decent people, whom would think twice before making their choices and whom would fight for the good of their not so small family. And I thought I would be just like them when I grew up: strong, smart, brave, good …

But Fate had other plans for me, I guess. And after five years of running away from one city to another with two older sisters, four older brothers, three little sisters and two little brothers, I got separated from them. That's when they thought that my ten – year – old self died after losing control of my powers for the first time after I heard the dreadful truth about our parents death. And I thought I had accidentally killed one of them.

They never actually saw me die or found my body, but with my disappearance following the accident I didn't meant to cause and my older sister's injuries to tend to, they presumed I died that day. Realizing just how much trouble I would give everyone with these powers, I let them think what I thought it was the best.

Now, that was the first big mistake of my life: not trusting my own family, to forgive me and to help me. To this day, I still hate myself for that !

From them on, trust was always a serious issue for me. My many older brothers and sisters were only trying to help when they kept that truth hidden, I know that now, but the single fact that they lied to me after everything we had gone through together was just too much to bear at the moment. And it almost cost my sister's life.

And for three years, I traveled alone, believing they hated me for killing one of them when without their support I couldn't have survived.

As you must be guessing by now, the second big mistake was, also, not to trust, but this time when the boy I loved told me he did not reveal my horrible secret to his friends. Although the time I spent with them made me feel alive for the first time in a long time, that pain was strong enough – or as strong as I once wanted to be – that I became not only the local villain's apprentice but along with that, I was forced to help one of the worst villains in history.

He told me he could help me control one of the two most precious things I had ever possessed: my powers. These powers, who allowed me to master everything that has to do with the Earth element, were both blessing and curse, for they were the only connection I had with my siblings all over those three years of separation. Besides, of course, the blue, butterfly shaped hairclip that once belonged to my second older sister, the one who took care of me as only a mother would do and who I still didn't know I hadn't killed.

In our family, each one of us has powers, or gifts, based on the twelve elements: Soul, Fire, Light, Ice, Air, Thunder, Earth, Water, Wood, Metal, Dark and Body. Having these abilities was not easy at all. They come with a certain cost. On my case, it was two years in the form of that statue. Those two years plus the three ones I traveled without my family kept me away from them for five years which is a third of my present age, 15 years old.

Yet, you could say I had luck. Because, for others, the cost is their own lives. I at least had five blissful weeks – in which we all vowed to never abandon each other again - to make up for the five years of longing from my siblings. Of course, that only happened after they freed me from my state and before they left me in charge of younger brothers and sisters while they look for provisions. Within the time before they went, I obviously discovered the truth about what really happened on the day I " died ". On my part, I told them what I had done and what the villain did to bring such a thing upon me as it was becoming that rock

Everything was going according to the plan, though I have to admit I did have some trouble taking care of five kids when I was one of them myself, but them it came time to my third big mistake in which I shamefully broke my vow .

And that was letting one of us pay with her life.

The Dark was the one who paid with her life. That is, my little sister Dark. It was supposed to be such a happy day: I had a feeling the elders were supposed to come back that day, in time for her birthday. To tell you the truth, they were two weeks late, and that worried me lots, but it was up to me not to let them frustrate themselves. I had been given a second chance and simply wasn't going to throw it away.

But them it came to my third big mistake. I had a real big fight with the birthday girl and then told her to stay at home, while the others and I would go to the park to play. She swore she never wanted to see me again and I, stupidly, replied using the same words.

DAMN ME !

I got my wish. Because of me, not eighteen hours ago, my little brothers and little sisters and I stood on her grave, on Nox´s grave.

Again, I made a vow. To kill the one who took my little sister's life. And this I am going to keep it, no matter what it takes. Even if it costs my life, I will send her murderer to the hell.

And then, I'll go keep him company. I told her to stay at home. I gave the bastard the chance to kill her on her own birthday.

Please, please, forgive me,

Tara Terra Markov.


	2. Last Dance

MUST READ: HELLO, EVERYONE! It feels THAT good to be back at publishing. So, first things first, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for making you guys await for over two years. I highly advise you to reread the prologue before reading this chapter. Also, changing dates: Terra's siblings nurse her to health for five weeks, which is when we are placing this chappie in. During the seventh week she takes care of the little ones. Disregarding the year Teen Titans first aired, for this fic we are close to the end of August, 2006. If you look in my profile, you' ll see the other chronicles aren' t published yet. That is because I'm telling the story from the middle to the end and then going back to tell the start. Such a Star Wars cliché, I know. PLEASE REVIEW !

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Only my OCs.

**The Elemental Chronicles**

**Book VII**

**In Charge**

**Chapter One**

**Last Dance**

Terra darted for the water. Desperately. For a certain reason that she knew quite well, her throat felt constricted and she could hardly breathe. She, her sisters and her brothers had spent the past four hours celebrating not only the anniversary of when they first began running away, but also her return. Both extremely joyous occasions had happened on the same day and month, but on different years. The former ten years ago, and, the latter, five weeks.

And by the Lord, _blessed_ be those five weeks.

Although, most of the time she could hardly walk or even eat on her own, and thus for depended on her siblings for virtually everything, she felt utterly happy. From the goodnight kisses to the morning hugs, passing to the jokes amidst lunch and then to the afternoon games, just about everything proved itself to be a reason worthy of her sincere smiles and her heartfelt laughs. Oh, how she had missed them_._ And they had missed _her_. This must truly be what heaven felt like.

After five terrible years of separation, of which three years she spent travelling on her lonely self, and the other two years, she was trapped by her own powers in a stone statue, Terra was finally where she belonged.

_Home_.

It did not matter that her current home of sorts was some cave she would be leaving in a few days. Neither it did that, from the reports she had been getting lately, they were running thin on provisions. They say home is where the _heart_ is, right ?

_Absolutely_ ! And Terra' s family was definitely the living proof of that statement. Hence the party. And she had not had one like this ever since she left, when she was barely ten. It was certainly the best of her short, though full, life as a fifteen – year old.

So _far_.

Her outfit consisted of silver high heels and a pink, knee – length dress with straps tied in bows on her shoulders and the application of glass beads on the front.

Thanks to her sisters, her long blonde hair was neatly brushed, parted on the side, held by her blue, butterfly hairclip. Add a little make up, some jewelry and the most important thing of all, her _cherished_ family medallion and you could describe her appearance in only one word.

_Beautiful_.

Then, there was the celebration itself. There were foods, drinks, jokes, memories, stories, games, and much singing and dancing. From Evanescence to Cascada, passing through Avril Lavigne and Three Doors Down, from Michelle Branch to Linkin Park, everything they sang and danced to.

When the moon reached its maximum height in the sky, however, which indicated midnight, twenty – one year old Anima, the oldest of all, decided that it had been enough partying for one night and said it was time for all of them to go to sleep.

Truth be told, she had been having fun, _too_, just like them.

But that did not make her forget that they _needed_ to rest. And when she decided something, it pretty much went that way. The Soul Sister had been in charge of their not so little family from the very beginning of their travelling. Her Word meant as much as the Law for them. Probably more.

Nevertheless, the young geomancer had other plans. With adrenaline pumping in her veins instead of blood, she nearly begged her sister for another song. " Just _one_ more, sis, c ' mon. " she said, when her older sibling announced, among groans of displeasure and reluctant sighs of acceptance, that it was bedtime.

At this moment, they formed a large circle, sitting cross – legged watching the remains of the fire they had built to keep the insects at bay, fading away.

" Oh, I don' t know, Terra. Look at the time, and also . . . "

She stopped talking at the sight of her little sister jogging to kneel beside her like she did back when she was six.

Back when everything started.

Back when she was but dreams and promises of a bright future.

It was truly a vision to behold.

On her left, Lux, two years younger than her, sensed the turmoil on her heart through more than just her empathic powers. Through which she sent a comforting message.

" _It is okay, dear sister. She will be okay. We all will. "_

Terra must have missed the exchange, for she continued on her campaign. "Please, my Mystic Empress, for me ? "

_My Mystic Empress_.

That was Terra' s nickname for her. All those years ago. Because she was their leader and because of her powers. It just felt so right. And it all came back in a rush. So much, that, Anima, generally a calm and collected young woman, as it was required by her position, was so caught up in her remembrances she never got to answer Terra's question. Not really, anyway. Fortunately, for her, especially, the Light Sister chose that exact moment to intervene.

" If I may be so bold . . . " _Bold_. You could trust Lux to be formal. " Lux ? " " I am sorry to interrupt your thoughts, dear sister, but would you not like to put this decision up to vote ? " " What ? Oh, of course. Thanks sweetie. "

Lux smiled happily.

" Well, what do you guys think ? Should we have one last song ? Raise your hands in the air to say ' yes ! ' "

No one found that strange.

Though when it came down to it, the final saying did belong to her, the Soul Sister _always_ made a point to listen to their opinions on every matter before giving her verdict.

Twelve arms made their thoughts clear.

" I see. And who do you guys say ... " she glanced quickly at the young blonde,

' _Uh oh_. ' , she thought

" ... should be kind enough to make this last performance of the night for us ? " There were no raised hands this time. Instead, the small crowd screamed " Terra ! " in unison

" Very well, my Shinning Jewel, for you. But with one condition. You sing, okay. All of us already did solos and duets and . . . "

" And group songs " , added Glacies, Aer and Tonitrus together

Anima chucked. " . . . and group songs, in some cases, and while you danced quite beautifully, that was all you did tonight. But now I want you to sing alone, will you ? "

Terra smiled.

_Nervously_.

" Alone ? "

" Yeah, kid. Alone. By yourself. On your o - . . . " The male voice was interrupted by someone ruffling the hair of its owner like he was a little boy.

Apparently, Ignis had had enough of Glacies teasing their poor little sister.

" Hey, don' t do that ! You know I hate it when you do that ! " Ignis merely laughed, choosing not to reply, clearly amused. By then, everyone had their heads turned to her.

Time for her answer.

" Uhn . . . Sure, I guess. Any requests ? "

" Surprise me. You have as long as you need. "

She continued after Terra left. " While she is busy, will all of you please do as I say so we can go to sleep then ? " Silence was all the answer she needed. She knew they would after all.

She was just checking.

" Thank – you. Very well, everyone, attention. Lux and I are going to get ourselves rid of the food leftovers. Aqua and Lignum, do the same with the drink ones "

The girls nodded at each other before answering: " Got' cha " and then they were gone.

" Good. Ignis and Glacies: build another fire. Make it as huge as you can, guys. Something tells me we are going to need it. Badly. "

" Yes, sister " They immediately got up. The brothers and sisters realized that she was all business now.

More than that, this was her equilibrated attitude. A much welcome change from her confused show of emotions before. Everyone of them rejoiced inwardly at her quick back to her _real – self_.

" You do that. Aer and Tonitrus, I want you check the food stash, the medicine stash and the money stash. Then, you can come back and report what you find to me, okay ? "

" Okay. " they answered before disappearing. " Metalum and Corpus, save the water for tomorrow, prepare everyone' s beds and put back the supplies. " " On it. " and then there were _three_.

" And Nox, . . . "

Said eleven – year old girl had waited patiently for her turn, watching in silence as her sister handed the tasks, praying that tonight would be _the_ night.

The night where she would be entrusted with something more than just minor chores. She had started to reach her teens, after all.

' _Please, let it be_ ' , she thought. " And me, Anima ? "

There was the slightest edge to her voice.

It was not disrespect. At all.

It was plain simple anxiety. And the older girl knew that. When it came to her siblings, she could sense what they were feeling from a thousand of miles away.

Power _or_ no powers. " Yes, sweetie. You can do the round, tonight. Congratulations, you' ve earned it. "

" Oh, thank – you, thank – you, thank – you, dear sister. " she jumped up and down in delight " I'll do a good job. I promise. "

She instantly disappeared, a small smile on her face, and eyes closed, carried in a blur of dark lights. Terra just stood there, fascination and pride mixing in one big feeling of admiration for her beloved younger sister.

Her little _princess_.

She could remember the first time she had earned the permission to do the nightly round. And it all materialized itself in one single tear running down her right cheek.

" Th - . . . " She noticed, without any shock, that even her voice had become thick with the effort to hold back her sobs. She swallowed over them, took a deep breath and tried again. " They grow so fast. "

Anima nodded, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. " Yes, they do. And in watching them grow to be responsible young men and women who do their best to correct their mistake gives me such joy, such pride. Like I do when I look at you, my dear. "

" _Sister_ . . . "

" Just make sure you pick a song you love. " Anima gave a quick peck to her forehead, and, she, too, left her with her thoughts.

Terra knew she needed to sing a song that translated how she was happy. She did not feel like this ever since she met . . .

Her _second_ family.

The Teen Titans.

They had been such good friends, so undeserving of the horrible betrayal she had treated them to.

Cyborg, the genius half – robot. He reminded her of Glacies, Aer and Tonitrus. Amazing athletes with big hearts in and out of the battle field, all of them.

Raven, the half – demoness witch. Someone who understand what it was like to struggle every single day with the burden of controlling a gift that half the time seemed down right uncontrollable. Something that herself, Aqua and Lignum knew all too well.

Robin, the fearless leader. Much like Anima, Ignis and Lux, he knew how to be wise in order to be just and brave in order to be merciful.

Starfire, the alien royalty. She looked naïve and innocent to a point that at times the Jump City citizens underestimated her, as they would to Metalum, Nox and Corpus. But Terra knew that was because they were not there to witness their precious insights.

And then there was the best friend she ever had. _Beast Boy_. The boy she had both loved and hurt so deeply. God, she had been such a fool.

Terra knew Anima had plans of moving to another city very soon, in time for them to get acquainted with the new location before summer vacation ended. The best she could do to correct her mistakes was going up to the Titans, apologize thoroughly and turn herself in.

And without a doubt, she would.

But that would incur in bringing her siblings under the spotlight, which would mean they being sent to different foster homes. Maybe even to jail, the ones who were old enough for it, and that was something she simply would not allow to happen.

She had made up her mind. She could never see her friends again. But that did not erase her intentions from her heart.

Wherever she went to, she just hoped one day be able to say. " I' m _sorry_. "

Before Terra had even begun to realize, seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into a whole hour.

That is how long it took for the Elemental Siblings to get _completely_ ready for bed.

The girls had changed into their nightdresses and the boys into their pajamas. Both teeth and hair had been brushed and their beds – _also_ known as their sleeping bags – looked more inviting and comfortable than ever, after all the singing and dancing.

All traces of their presence in the desert for the past twenty – and – four hours had been found, identified as such and erased. It was something they made sure of every single night before resting, now matter how long it could take, just in case someone – or _someones_, mind you – were to suddenly surprise them at three in the morning and they would have to leave the cave in a haste.

They were children and teenagers runaways, after all.

The only reasons they would ever had to let themselves leave the caves, the underground or whatever hiding place they could possibly be crashing at were three.

For school, for work and for volunteer work.

The first for future reasons, the second for obvious reasons and the third for, well . . . _personal_ reasons. One of the several collective dreams of the Elemental Siblings was that one day all of them would have a nice College diploma under their arms.

And that meant the usual gist: always paying attention to class, studying everyday, turning every paper in its due time, getting good grades. It was hard, but they believed it was worth it. And it already was starting to pay off. Four of them already were in college by correspondence. And the others were not far.

Doing volunteer work was different. It felt right. And they loved it because they did it simply out of sheer will to help the others. Unlike working on part time jobs seven days a week, it was something they _chose_ to do. Besides, the Torah said . . .

Then, it hit her . . .

Havah Nagilah !

But of course ! How she could not have remembered about this song before was way beyond her. Anyway, it did not matter anymore.

All it mattered was that, _now_, she had the perfect song to sing to her siblings. The only problem was that she was not completely sure she remembered all the words correctly. She would have to take a look at her music notebook first.

Where was it again ?

" Sister dear, are you ready ? " Anima' s soothing, melodic inquiring interrupted her musings.

" Yeah, kid, hurry up, we' re waiting. " Glacies complained " And we're starting to get tired of waiting. " Aer continued. " What they said " Tonitrus agreed.

" Will you two, _please_, be quiet. She is probably just exercising her voice. She should be here any minute . . . Oh my goodness. "Anima said the last part when she entered the cave

"You look so beautiful . . . " Ignis complimented.

" Beautiful, are you kidding ? " Nox said as if someone had just insulted her favorite sister. " Terra has always been beautiful, from the inside out. But now . . . Now, she looks _breathtaking_. "

" Y – You guys really think so ? " she asked. A few minutes earlier, she had changed from her pink dress into the more _traditional_ clothes she liked to use when going to the synagogue. " Naturally. When have I ever lied to you ? "

" Never. " came the answer.

" _Exactly_. And I am not going to start now. You know me, Terra. I am not the kind of girl who would ever say something like that. Unless I meant it. " " You are right. " Terra acquiesced.

" I guess I am. So, what do you have planned for us tonight ? " Nox became curious.

" ' Come, let us rejoice ' , or, if, like _me_, you can speak Hebrew : ' Havah Nagilah '. One of my _favorites_, it' s a Jewish song that talks of how happiness is supposed to be shared and that is precisely why I chose it. Can I start ? " she turned to Anima.

" Please, _do_. " the other answered.

" Just one more thing: you guys are welcome to join me by clapping your hand if you wish to. Now that that' s settled, _without _any more delaying, I am very proud to present you with: ' Havah Nagilah ' . By Abraham Zevi Idelsohn. 1918. "

" Havah Nagilah, Havah Nagilah, Havah Nagilah, Venis' mecha ! Havah Nagilah, Havah Nagilah, Havah Nagilah, Venis' mecha ! " she chanted.

With each verse, the words came easier, rolling off her tongue like ice – cream. How could she have forgotten, how exhilarating it was to sing ?

To express herself like this ?

" Havah Neranena, Havah Neranena, Havah Neranena, Venis' mecha ! Uru, Uru Achim, Uru, Uru Achim, Uru Uru Achim Belev Same' ach "

And what it can do to your _heart_.

A very famous North American writer, Mark Twain, once described : " It started gradually, and then, _suddenly_, . . . " Now, the author of " The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer " was really talented, she would even given him that, but the way she was feeling right now, all those different emotions and thoughts going through her head at once.

The looks on her brothers and sister' s faces.

Of admiration.

Of surprise.

There was also pride and joy, yes, but, most of all, there was this one, beautiful, pure, wonderful thing. It was eternal and true and real and . . . and everything good to have ever existed on the face of this Earth.

_Love_.

It was their Love for her.

She could see it and hear it and watch it and feel it and she could . . .

And it was too much.

So Terra ran.

Not because of them. Oh, no . . . But because of _her_.

Of what she had done. Of what she had become. Of what she had let happen . . .

And spite of it all, her family still had accepted her back with open, warm arms.

No questions asked. No accusations made. No dirty looks thrown at her. They did not even ask for an explanation as to why she had become a stone statue in the first place, though she did not hesitate in telling them almost everything.

_Almost_.

And it was that very existence of that _almost_ that had brought her here. To the profoundness of the cave they were using. Ironically, it was the same cave she had been staying at before being offered that comfortable couch in Titans Tower.

The siblings would be staying rather near Jump City until Anima announced they had come to the point of no return, when they either left, or they have a social worker caught up to them. Anyways, she came here to think about a way of revealing the whole truth. It was a good plan.

In _theory_.

They were her family, for God' s sake. They were meant to stick together no matter what.

Then why, oh _why_, was she not able to tell them all that had happened to her two years ago ?

All that that he had done to her ?

All that _he_ had made her go trough ?

Slade.

That bastard.

Just the mere thought of that demon was enough to make her blood boil and those damn memories rush in her head, replaying her suffering over and over.

It was too fast for her mind to register it.

The first thing it noticed was the sound of tiny stone hitting, no, impacting huge rock wall.

_Hard_.

Then again. And _again._

Until her arms became numb because of the repetitive actions, she punished the dirty cave wall in front of her.

When those ended, she turned to beating her fits heatedly against the hard surface as if it was the reason for her tragedy. And in her mind it was, for she could see his mask, _glaring_ at her as if she was on display. Little by little, blood was flowing rather freely and the pain became too much.

Yet she did not stop for a good quarter of hour after that.

For she had long ago understood, at the age of six, that ' too much physical pain ' had nothing on ' too much emotional, psychological, inner pain. '. That was when the sobs began.

And when they began, oh, she _knew_, by personal experience that when they began, the flood gates were opened and it would take a long while for them to close.

_However,_ latter on, when Anima found her, she was back to her real – self. Her face had been washed on the lake in the cave.

Though the cuts would, _obviously_, remain as cuts for some time, the crimson liquid had been dried off from her arms and hands.

Her appearance was cleaned up. No one could ever realize her breakdown minutes ago.

Unless, _of course_, you were Anima, who levitated herself through the mess of rocks lying around her baby sister.

She did not mind that, by kneeling in front of the girl, her sky – blue pair of jeans were nearly ruined.

Or that by wrapping her arms around her, the sleeves of her white T – shirt, embroider with the family symbol in gold, were tattered by the glass beads on the front of her clothes.

Neither did she that whatever little blood was still dripping from her injured wrists stained her equally sky – blue jeans vest.

They were just things. In the end of the day, none of it actually mattered.

At the end of each and every day, as she lay awake on her sleeping bag with her eyes closed, half of her always paid attention, as she should, to their surroundings, for any possible threats. The other half would learn again, to teach it to them again, latter, when the morning came, of so many other different things.

Of the things that did matter.

The three youngest ones, slowly but surely, being lulled to sleep by the one of them singing on every particular night.

The three second oldest ones starting to make hushed conversations as the last notes of the song died out, hoping she would not tell them again to go to sleep, when they already knew, that though gently, she would.

The three second youngest ones cutely giggling about their plans for the next day.

And then, there was Ignis and Lux, who she knew were loud enough for her to hear, because they wished she could, too, do the sharing and retelling memories of the day that came to an end.

One by one, they would fall asleep and then, only then, she would let herself fall asleep as well.

Peace.

After a twenty – four – struggle of keeping their presence as unknown as virtually possible, of dodging the authorities and the social workers, and most of all, anyone who might know about the existence of meta – humans and believed, for whatever reason, that they could make money out of exploiting them, a peaceful evening with her siblings was all the reward that she received.

And she would not have it any other way.

Because they were a family.

Because they were her family and there was absolutely nothing in the world she could think of more important doing right now – nothing that she would rather do – than to embrace her beloved little sister.

To calm her down.

To tell her that everything would be okay.

To make sure she knew that this – here – was where she belonged.

Terra accepted hug eagerly, already feeling her sister's empathic powers kicking in on her.

Not that she needed them to.

The mere presence of her sister there, next to her, enveloping her, was all that she needed.

Yes, this was – is – where she belonged.

Her hug changed.

It became confident and her lips curled into a smile.

Anima felt the renewed joy on the posture of blonde girl and mirrored the gesture of her mouth with her own.

They stayed like there for several minutes, simply rocking each other until the smallest of the sparks danced on the corner of her eyes.

Her younger sister did not notice it.

She remembered they were not alone, after all, and that there were still on . . . – no, two things she had to take care of before toning down her party clothes, make her prays and completely retiring for the night.

" Now, listen to me, sister dear, and listen carefully " she began her speech, backing away a bit so she could tilt the chin of the girl in her fingers, slightly firmly, in order to prove her point, as she rested herself on her heels. " I love you. I will always love you. And that goes for the others too. No matter what happens tomorrow, yesterday, today, or any other day, we will always be there for you. Maybe not face – to – face, but always with you. Because you are our sister. And no one in the world could ever do anything to change that. No matter what he did to hurt you. "

" I - . . . "

" Please, don' t interrupt just yet, honey. I understand that there are some things you have left unsaid from us. "

That was no question.

" I'm going to ask a little favor from you, okay ? Sooner or later, there will be a day when you will be able to talk about it, even if only with me or Lux. When that day comes, when you do feel ready, I want you not to hesitate about it. Promise ? "

" I promise. "

" You make me glad. And remember . . . " she finished caressing the right cheek of the blonde with her knuckles lovingly. " we could never, ever judge you. " Anima pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing up. " Very well then, missy. Now, it is way past your bedtime and we have less than a month before school starts. I assume you'll be wanting to catch up on you sleep before it does ? "

She yawned, as if on response. " You' re right. "

She took three steps towards the entrance of the cave, only to immediately turn her back to it. " Together Forever, My Mystic Empress "

Her smile was wide.

Hopeful.

" Yours Ever, My Shinning Jewel. I love you. "

" I love you too. Goodnight. "

" Goodnight. "

She left, jogging, just the tiniest bit of speed on her footing.

Alas, the spark on the corner of the eyes of Anima quickly grew.

Flame by flame by flame.

Until a great fire, taller and hotter than any she herself, with all of her ten – year – long experience in building ways of keeping their family warm for the night, could ever hope to build on her own.

No more than two quarters of a minute after Terra was completely gone from her sight, her oldest, darling brother stood beside her.

He did not wear the nice clothes he had used on the party, neither did a pair of pajamas, but rather one of his usual jeans and a shirt attires. " Together Forever, Ignis "

" Yours Ever, Anima. I did as you asked and the others all reported to me while you were gone. And . . . " he sighed.

In the first place, Ignis did not like at all where this was heading.

Not one bit.

" And, my brother . . . ? "

He crossed his arms over his massive chest. " . . . And the result is: we have problems. Big problems. Not too different from anything we have dealt with before, but, still, problems. "

She nodded. " How long. ? "

" Not much. Two weeks, at most. "

Her answer was sad. " I know " She paused.

" Well " she looked at him for the first time since he had appeared out of thin air.

Or out of thin fire, if you will prefer.

" May I remind you that, if we follow my, Lux and Tonitrus' s idea, then we should be to take care of it in seven days, and be back in time for the beginning of this year' s first school trimester ? "

" You know you may. Even when you already know I am against it. Now, allow me to remind you: it has only been five weeks, it is way too soon, besides we still are in Jump City. How do you think she will feel about it, being so close and so far from them at the same time ? "

" I already know how she does, brother. Her emotional and psychological states worry and frighten me. Indeed, she is overjoyed about being home again. But that can not change the past. It will not go away. The only thing stopping her from loathing herself is the fact that she knows that if she did, it would hurt us endlessly. Still, guilt and shame keep eating at her day and night, tainting any good memory of her once good times with the Teen Titans. And, then, deeper and stronger than all the other things, there is something else . . . Slade, I think – no, I know he . . . "

Tears.

It was not the first time he held her like this, whispering soothing words, letting her cry away her sorrows on his broad shoulders. For so many years, it had been sharing of tears and laughs that kept the twelve of them together, it running thicker than any blood tie.

" Oh, brother . . . I' m sure you've noticed it too. She was only thirteen. How could he do that to her, that bastard . . . " And she cried even harder.

Their poor little sister. Regardless of what she had wronged, no one deserved what she had got.

No one.

She was just a child. An abused child that would have to lean on the support of her family now more than ever in order to recover from such a traumatic event. A family that must trust her enough to let her grow as she trusted herself to carry on the values she had been taught by them.

And then, it hit him, like the penetrant gaze of his wonderful sister upon his eyes.

Keeping her guarded and watched all the time, instead of helping her, it would do the very opposite of their objective: saving her. She needed alone time just as much as she needed a shoulder to cry on.

" Please don´t cry anymore, dear sister. I agree with you. We can talk to her in the morning, see what she thinks about being in charge for a week "

Isn' t it amazing how far can cavern echoes go ?

They wanted to put her in charge.

_OH. MY. GOD. _


	3. Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I do not own either the cartoon Teen Titans or the Twilight book series. They are, respectively, property of Warner Bros and Stephanie Meyer.

The Elemental Chronicles

Book VII

Chapter Two

Birthday Bash

The family rules were quite simple. Some people might say it was only due to religiously obeying those rules that no one caught up to them for over a decade. Nineteen – year old Lux, the second oldest of the girls would have laughed at that. Cruelly, if such a thing as cruelty could be found in her heart. No. The rules kept them hidden. What kept them together were _themselves_.

Simple.

At three - years old, you began going to school. Birth certificates and other documents were faked for each new city, as well as always using a different last name. The first names, the ones they chose after the death of their allegedly parents, were always the same. So, at seven, you could take care of yourself. At eleven, started the volunteer work. And at thirteen, you could take care of the younger ones.

At fifteen, you worked for the first time. Part time jobs every day. Occupations like a waitress or a dog – walker.

Places where people did not care whether or not you were old enough to work.

Not the most savory occupations, and it was against the Law – and they had to watch out for illegal things if they wanted to lay low - but they did not have a choice. The Law did not put food in their bellies or clothes on their backs. It was the last step.

And you could consider yourself an adult. Even if only by their rules. And they did feel like adults. Why should they not ? They managed to succeed in what most people failed.

Having a job whilst keeping straight As on their studies.

They did not suffer from addictions, they helped out on their communities. When a problem came up, it was discussed openly with everyone, even the ones who could not fully understand it. Solutions were pointed out until the best one was chosen.

Now, her older siblings would give her a second chance at reaching the highest step in her growth.

To be in charge of her little brothers and little sisters.

It was both an exciting and scary thought at the same time. Throughout the years, in the back of her mind, she had always wondered how she would do at it.

Terra knew she owed it to her brothers the right of knowing that she had listened in on their conversation. As well as she knew she owed it to them that they told her of their decision on their own terms.

She knew they would, and not only because she played a key part in it this time.

But for the reason that it was always like this for them. Honesty on every occasion. Another family rule. And when you turned fifteen, it was time to discover the truth about the deepest, most horrific secret of all. How their birth mother and father actually had died. And why.

So, she made a quick prayer and a beeline for her sleeping – bag, and waited for sleep to come. The next morning, she woke up just before the sunrise, and went outside to be able to watch it. It was a habit she had caught from her siblings and, as long as she had the opportunity not to, that she had never missed on. It was another one of her ways to keep them vivid back on the three years she had travelled by herself. In her mind. She did not need ways to keep them alive in her heart. In it, in her memories, they always were alive, smiling and safe. And most of all, together. That day, five years ago, when her powers went out of control for the first time, she believed that, in result of it, she had killed Lux, who was fifteen at the time; Terra had barely been ten herself. In this recollection, she lost herself.

Until . . .

" Together Forever, my dear sister " Lux said as soon as she had seen her. " Come, we were just waiting for you to arrive for us to start. "

Terra followed her. Putting her hands on the shoulder of the younger one, the older one whispered into her mind: ' Now, my sweet, I understand you already know what this meeting is all about, may even have your suspicions, what with the present hour we are doing this, and the latest reports, but remember, we wouldn' t be asking this of you unless we were certain you could handle it." Looks like you can not hide much from an empath.

_Especially_, when she happens to be your sister.

Not that it mattered. Everything was going to be revealed now, anyway.

A bit far from the cave, the others formed a circle. Ignis sat at the right of Anima with Glacies to his other side. Lux sat at the left of her sister, with Aer at her own right.

Tonitrus, sitting at the left of Glacies, had an empty space on his other side, which she occupied. " Together Forever, everyone. Good morning " the oldest sibling started the meeting.

" Yours Ever, Anima. Good morning. " , her siblings answered back.

" Okay, then. For starters Aer, Tonitrus, would you mind telling the others what you told Ignis and me yesterday about our reserves ? "

" Not at all. " the older one replied. " As far as we could see: food, medicine, money, it won' t last for much time. " " Yeah, two weeks at most. We gotta do something. Fast. " the younger one continued. " And soon. It' s Nox' s birthday not too long before school starts. " Glacies piped in.

" Which is why . . . " Lux spoke up for the first time since she had brought the geomancer along. She was like that.

Happy with passing unnoticed, quiet even, sometimes, only using her voice when a voice of reason was needed, which was definitely more often than not. And with the things those kids had to face every day, it was more than welcome. " . . . Anima, Tonitrus and I do believe that if each one of us gets in charge of massively collecting one of the six things we need in the nearby towns, for seven days, all of our problems would be solved, and there would be nothing stopping us from moving into another city in three weeks. "

" And that means, you guys are gonna want to have me responsible for the others, aren' t you ? "

" Terra . . . "

" It' s okay, really, it's okay. " she spoke up, voice embarged. " Last night, I accidently overheard you guys. You know, cavern echoes and all. And I thought about it, about how it was such a wrong idea. Seriously, I told you guys what I did to the Titans, all those horrible things, the betrayal and you, you were all like ' It's okay. Welcome home. ' just like that. Like it was nothing. "

Tonitrus took her hand into his, " You're our sister. We will _always_ stand by you. " he said.

Terra gave him a grateful look, squeezing his hand gently

" Yeah. Besides, we know you're only partly to blame. " A heavy silence fell upon them, as her older siblings all thought of what they would personally like to do to a certain madman, were any of them to even encounter with that bastard.

Expectedly so, Ignis had it the worst of all of the four. He took a small rock into his palm and closed his fist around it, hard, whilst biting his bottom lip, as if to control the urge to scream in rage. Terra was pretty sure that there was not much left of the poor little rock but dust.

Okay, so she knew her oldest brother would take the most gruesome parts of her tale the worst. Particularly considering what had happened to both Anima and Lux all those years ago.

Still she had truly hoped that it would not take it that hard.

Although Terra did know it would be useless, she could not help it otherwise.

He was her brother. Faithfully believing that any bad thing that ever happened to her was his own, complete fault went into the job's description.

She decided, for everyone's sake, that it was better to finish what she had to say soon.

" I spent so many hours awake last night, thinking about this over and over again. Until I realized . . . " she lowered her eyes towards her lap, and back, glancing at each one of them again, as she continued " . . . that even if I couldn't trust myself, there is one thing I know for sure and that is that I can trust you guys. And your judgment. "

Anima smiled brightly at this. " So, you'll do it ? " Terra took a moment to respond.

" I'll do it. " Interesting. Saying it out loud was easier than she thought.

Glacies, Aer and Tonitrus immediately took her by the arms and legs, throwing the now giggling girl in the air a couple of times, cheering happily. " Congratulations, baby girl. You earned it. " Lux told her, sweetly, and Anima gave her a praising smile.

And Ignis . . .

" I sincerely hope you're ready, Terra. But I do not _expect_ you to be. " he muttered, before leaving, without any other word.

The three boys were too busy, rushing to wake the little ones with the good news, to notice it, but the girls did. And it hurt Terra more than she cared to linger on it.

The following days were to be filled by the preparations for the trip of the six oldest. To the great joy of Terra, there were no complains.

On the contrary, little Nox – no matter how old the girl got, she would always be little on the eyes of Terra – was the first one to get overly excited with the news. The oldest ones going away for a while, as much as she would miss them , would meant a chance for her to finally get reacquainted with her closest sister.

Even now, as she made plans of how they could best spend their time together, thoughts zoomed on her head. There were so many things she wanted to ask, so much to talk about, so much new things she still had to tell Terra about herself. About how stronger she was getting.

On what feeling she was soon followed by the others. Terra was more grateful than she could express, really, for the support she was receiving, though she could do without the excess of pats on her back.

But that did not stop her horrible feeling of failing.

What if something happened ? Or what if she did something wrong ? And that is just about the worst thing that she could be feeling while facing herself with such a task.

She would be the responsible for the safety of three children and more two teenagers. And she was just fifteen herself. Oh, the hormones. Everything could go wrong. Although having mastered her geokinesis gift a long time ago, and having been training with her siblings several hours every day for the past five weeks, she came to fear that her powers might go out of control again. It was practically impossible, but still.

And then there was the art of leadership on itself.

Dear God. The mere thought of it was simply frightening. She had no idea how Anima and the others managed to handle it. Or, even for that matter, Rob . . . Okay, better not go there. Better not think about them. Especially, at times like this. Breathe, Terra, breathe. Anyway, she knew Anima would not let her go into this blindly. For the seven days during the preparations, the oldest one also found the time to teach the blonde everything she knew about being in charge.

So, seven days after the celebrating party, the time came for the others to leave. What each one of them would be collecting had already been decided. The week passed faster than she imagined.

Soon enough, it was not so difficult, this being – in – charge thing.

At least, no problem had occurred so far. Even if not the Teen Titans, neither Slade knew anything, it was too good to be true.

She should have known. Why ? If Fate really, really, really must hate her, why, for crying out loud, it had to take it out on her family ? But it did not care about their plans, about their dreams. Most of all, Fate did not care about their feelings. In fact, it did not give a damn that, if, two weeks before, it was Terra who woke up, apprensive, with the dawn, today it was Nox who rose, excited, before the sun, with the perspective of her birthday party, scheduled for the time her siblings came back.

Oblivious to what would soon happen to her, the girls could hardly wait.

Her beloved sister had returned ! She mused happily while taking her sweet time to take a bath in the fountain on the back of the cave. Sometimes, she got scared that maybe it was all just a dream, from which she would eventually have to wake up. But this would be the best birthday of her life. And an even better celebration than the one they had had fourteen days prior.

Nox knew that Terra must already have been up, earlier than herself, even. Being in charge meant she always had to be the first one to wake up and the last one to go to sleep. Good. As much as she wanted the teenager to be able to rest as much as she could, it would give them an opportunity for them to have another talk while she helped the older blonde cook their breakfast. Conversations with her sister could be such _fun_ !

She would tell her about her life on the three years she travelled by herself.

The schools whose towns she had been too, the people she had met, the things she had seen. On her part, the young girl would tell her of the several different spells she had learned to perform, sometimes even doing a little demonstration for the heck of it; the potions that – having no one else to do it for her – she had carefully taught herself to make. All about her dedicated training to become a more powerful witch.

After drying herself and, then, changing into a pink, sleeveless cachecour blouse, -one of her old favorites– a black pair of jeans, and white sandals with strass, Nox went to look for her sister. Or better, yet, she thought about it. "Together Forever, Nox. Good morning, dear." Terra greeted from where she stood, far from the entrance to the cave, busy with making breakfast for both the others and herself, when they also woke up.

Which would happen sooner or later. Eventually.

She hoped. " Yours Ever, Terra ! Good morning to you too ! Want some help ? "

" Sure. Do you mind setting the table ? " The youngest of the girls raised an eyebrow at her. " Silly me, we don' t have a table. I meant, the tablecloth. Please, set the tablecloth. " Terra realized her poor choice of words.

Nox giggled. " Well, if you' ll insist " and proceeded to do just that. Having placed the tablecloth on the place near the cavern they usually utilized for meals, she picked six plates from the pile of kitchenware the family kept.

" Do you remember " Terra asked Nox " when I tried to teach you how to make sure the eggs you plan on using are fresh ? "

The younger one smirked. " Do I remember ? Of course I remember. In fact, I can recall exactly how it turned out. "

" So do I, with both of us covered in more eggs than we' d even want to know. " said Nox.

" Sweet Jesus, those times were the best. "

" I couldn' t agree more. " Terra spilled more oil onto the pan.

" You know, " Nox begun, uncertain " That is why bacon and eggs are my favorite food. "

" Is it ? "

" For the most important meal of the day, anyway. It . . . " Terra glanced at her. " . . . It reminds me of happier times. "

" Happier times ? " Terra repeated.

A _pause_.

" When life was good and love was easy. " Nox added after a while.

" Love ? Why, you' ve been holding out on me or something ? Not even two months in Jump City and you' re already every preteen boy' s dream ? " Terra joked.

It was the last drop.

For both of them.

" Hell not ! " Nox screamed in rage. " It' s not like that, and you know it ! When will you stop freaking dodging the matter every time I try to talk to you about it ? " The pan exploded, food flying everywhere.

Not that they cared

' Breathe, Nox, breathe. You have to control yourself ' , she thought. '

The girl looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment.

' Breathe, Nox, breathe. You have to control your emotions. '

" When will you realize that things don' t have to change ? That it can go back to the way it was before you left us ? "

' Breathe, Nox, breathe. You have to . . . Oh, screw it ! '

" When will you realize that . . . "

" STOP IT ! " the words came out so violently, so unexpectedly, it actually took a while before Terra realized they were rolling off of her tongue. It actually frightened her.

Before she could do something about it, however . . .

" WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THAT, YES, THINGS HAVE CHANGED ? FOR YOU, FOR ME, FOR ALL OF US ! AND I CAN' T TURN IT BACK ! AS MUCH AS I WANT TO, AS MUCH AS I HATE IT, I JUST CAN' T ! WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THAT ? "

" But . . . " Nox' usual reserved voice had become meek, her posture timid. Nevertheless, the most shocking thing was about her eyes. Their expression.

_Heartbreaking._

" But nothing. The best thing we can do now is try and live with that. "

They never had a screaming match before.

" Do you understand ? "

Ever. From the very beginning, when they had been little kids, it had always been like this: Terra and Nox, Nox and Terra.

But not anymore. Now, all that was left was a bitter:

" I understand. "

" I'm glad " The older girl tried to hug the young witch, but she took a step back. " I said that I understand. Doesn' t mean I have to like it. "

" Little princess . . . "

" No. If you want this, you' ll get the whole package deal. I' ll make sure of it. " She turned away.

" And don' t bother with my breakfast. I've suddenly lost my appetite. "

Without any other words, Nox walked away, leaving Terra alone and hurt.

Mentally stomping down on the certainty that it was just as much as she, Nox, was feeling right now, the girl went to hide herself in one of her favorite spots inside the cave, a little away from the fountain.

Not too long after that, the others showed up to eat.

Aqua, Lignum, Metallum and Corpus, displaying varying signs of sleepiness, although having already showered, brushed their hair and changed their clothes.

" Together Forever, everyone ! Good Morning ! " Terra shot, a bit nervously, holding back the will to scream in anguish. " Yours Ever, Terra " they responded. " Whatever happened to Nox, sis ? " Aqua was the first one to ask.

" Yeah, I thought I had heard her getting up before I went back to sleep this morning. " Metallum commented.

" You thought right, little brother. She did get ready for breakfast and then came up here. "

" However . . . " Terra motioned for Corpus to pass her the salt. She really needed something to distract herself with

" However . . . " the young boy repeated, as the others continued to eat.

" _However_, she told me she wanted to meditate and then practice her powers on her own, today. " It was not exactly false, Terra costly remembered herself.

She did know how much Nox was excited about the upcoming celebrations, and just how much she wanted that everything turned out no less than perfectly well. But then, again, it was not completely true either. " What about the party. " Metallum said, absentmindedly, taking another bite of his eggs.

Thank the heavens for merciful distractions.

The boy turned to Terra, mouth full of food.

Or not so merciful. " Do me a favor and please remind me what we are giving her again, will you ? "

For obvious reasons, money and other kinds of material comforts were a very big luxury for the Siblings, as most of the time they only had enough to put the food on their table and the clothes on their backs, especially on the beginning of their journeys.

Therefore, as the years passed on, another one of their family traditions was made.

On your birthday, you won only one small, though deeply meaningful gift from all of your siblings together at once and the hugest, best part they could give you.

" I still think we should give her something along the lines of those books written by Stephanie Meyer that she likes so much, what was it called anyway ? I think it starts with a ' T ' . " Aqua tried to remember.

" . . . ' Twilight. ' " Terra absentmindedly to no one in particular, though still loud enough for the girl currently sitting at her right, to catch it.

" Yeah, that' s right, ' Twilight'. " She followed onto the train of thought of her big sister. " I think it would be great, guys, you know. I mean, after all, it has always been one of her favorite novels . . . "

" I really don' t see what is the point of that stuff. Love – dovey romance, where's the fun in that ? " said Metalum.

Lignum rolled her eyes. " Of course you don't, you're a boy". She stood up to high five Lignum.

" And that's 1x0 for the girls " " Oh, yes. "

" Who cares. It still stands we can't exactly give her a vampire or a werewolf, so, yeah, I'm sorry to say, but we' re simply going with the newest volume in the series.." Corpus relented, giving both his older sisters a rare angry look. " She has been waiting ages for it. "

His older brother just shrugged, and helped himself to some more of those delicious sausages – their older sister was such an excellent cook – but not without giving his own opinion of the matter. " And she will probably like them very much, too. Don' t you think so, _sis_ ? "

Seriously, her children had a way of adoringly string out that particular syllable – sis – that almost just made her want to do nothing more let them do as they damned pleased. She wondered vaguely whether it felt the same for her older siblings, when she would ask them for something armed with a pout.

" Sure, I know for a fact that she'll love it. "

" Yeah, how so ? " asked Aqua.

" Simple. I' m her sister. Knowing these things come with the job. Or don' t you guys know that too ? " She was not completely sure what she was referring to – whether as to how she knew that Nox would love their birthday gift or that she was their sister.

She just felt like she should be doing something, to make everything okay.

But then, again, she had been the one out of all people in this world to tell little, innocent Nox that nothing would ever truly be allright with them. After all, she had changed too much.

They all had.

Fortunately, the rest of the meal went out without anymore threats of a family crisis, for which Terra grateful.

" All right, everyone. You can go hang out now. It's my turn to do the dishes. " She waited for her siblings to stand up " . But do brush your teeth and wash your hands, if you'll please. " She said.

They did not look very happy about it, but went to do as they were told.

Terra walked towards the large bowl they used as a sink, to wash what they had used. Looking into her own reflection displayed by the water filling the orange bowl, she sighed, weighing her options.

What should she do next: take care of the dishes like she told her siblings or make peace with little Nox like she knew she should ? The former was easier, but the latter was more important.

" Remember, Terra, remember " said a little voice inside her sounding suspiciously like her older brother, Ignis. " You're in charge of your siblings. It is more than provinding and looking after them. Many times, it only means to listening to them. "

" Yeah, you' re right " she thought. Getting up, Terra went to do just that.

" Nox, are you in there ? " She called out to her sister as she walked into the cave. " We should talk. Nox. "

" So, I guess I'm not your little princess anymore. " said a voice from behind her. Okay, so they should not talk.

They really needed to talk. Nox, on the other hand, seemed rather busy trying out new spells, concentrating as she wrote them on the walls of the cave with chalk. The words would glow in bright colors.

Terra thought it looked _pretty_.

" You'll always be my little princess, sweetie. It' s just that . . . "

" Yes ? " Voice eager, Nox turned her piercing, shiny brown eyes towards her, chalk still in hand, and Terra felt like the younger girl could look right into her soul.

She found herself hating it.

So, the end of the phrase lingered on, as the moments passed and Terra wished for nothing more than to be able of truly opening up with her baby sister.

All the while knowing she never could.

Nox was only an eleven – year – old kid.

Just a _kid_.

Like the one she had been a very long time ago.

How could she ever think of shattering that innocence by telling her . . . telling her that she . . .

" Nevermind. " Terra put on a smile " You know what, I was thinking of taking you and the others to play a little ball at the park. You guys haven' t really been to the town, except for school and the volunteer work. Do y – Do you want to come ? " she asked nervously, though decided.

Hiding horrible things from her siblings was a small price to pay for the sake of their happiness.

Nox seemed to ponder the offer for a second or two.

" No, I think I'll just stay here. "

" You sure ? "

" Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. "

" Oh. Okay, then. You'll call me if something happens, right ? " Terra asked, meaning the telepathic ability of Nox, who simply nodded, eyes back on the wall. " Of course. "

" Together Forever, Nox. I love you. "

" Yours Ever, Terra. I love you too. "

Not an hour later, found Terra, Aqua, Lignum, Metalum and Corpus playing at secluded area of the park. When the youngest of them sent the ball flying away, Terra offered to go get it back.

She did not have to walk far for it, and was about to touch it when it was engulfed in something black her mind instantly registered as Raven's magic. The geomancer turned around and, sure enough, the Teen Titans stood there. The lavender – haired girl looked unreadable as ever

Under her influence, the ball rolled towards the Cyborg's feet, who caught it under his right one, standing like a soccer player. Robin closed his green – gloved fist, perhaps itching for his birdarang, while Starfire hovered above them, with concerned eyes.

And Beast Boy just stood there, amazed.

Suddenly, the hugest of the explosion was heard, shocking Terra to her core.

She just knew, then, that something was deadly wrong.

A thought occurred to her, but she refused to believe it.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. God, no, please, please, no.

" Terra, you okay ? " She ignored the shapeshifter, searching the skies for signs of a fire.

There.

Amidst the clouds in the skies, a patch of smoke, going further and further up.

And by the looks of it, it started at the same cave where . . .

" NOX ! "

Long before she was even conscious of her own actions, Terra had lifted the chunk of earth she had been standing on.

Her powers reached a speed that she did not even knew they could, the Teen Titans were on her back and she struggled to hold onto the piece of ground as it sped away, but she did not care.

Because, not too far away from the park she had been hanging out with her family, her sweet little princess, her dear baby sister was going down.

In _flames_.

AN: All right, people. That's all for today. Thanks for reading. I apologize for the tardiness, once again. I'm on my first year of college – YAY for me – doing journalism, to be exact, and it sure can be tough. Besides, I was suffering with writer's block. By the way, I've been getting several hits with this story, but not many reviews. C'mon, guys, I live for reviews and I need to know how you feel about the story. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, where we see what the Teen Titans decide to do about Terra's sudden return and how the siblings cope with the loss of one of their own.


	4. She's Gone

AN: No, your eyes are not playing tricks on you. I actually am updating in less than two months. How sweet is that. Now, story hits don' t lie and I know I have been getting lots of them with this story every week. Which bring us to my question ? Why am I not getting AT LEAST ONE review per chapter ? You guys are going to break my heart like this. Oh, it is important that you know that this story happens right after Season Four. I am not sure whether or not to include the fact that Trigon was defeated yet. Anyway, read, REVIEW and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Only my OCs. Steal them and die. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . . Errr . . . okay, on with the story:

The Elemental Chronicles

Book VII

In Charge

Chapter IV

She's Gone

" She is okay " , Terra kept telling herself. " She has to be okay " .

If not, what would happen to the family without their sister ? What would be of them without Nox ? Without her little princess ? Terra could barely breath, unused to having to travel so quickly out of a sudden as she was after the two years she had spent as a stone statue.

Training with her siblings was one thing, this . . .

.This was a race against the time. And her lungs were making sure she knew she was near their breaking point. Still, the geomancer felt like no matter how much fast she was going, it would never be enough.

Less than five minutes since this awful nightmare began, Terra arrived back at the cave. The Teen Titans must still be on the way. She was alone, for now.

'_No_, I'm not alone ! ' , she mentally scolded herself. ' Nox is here, somewhere. I know she is. '

There was a part of her, however, that, still recalling Slade's abuse and the disappointment of her friends, almost wished she never even had gotten there in the first place.

Just so she would not have to witness that horrible sight. Just so she would not have that kind of memory with her. Just so she would not have to give her siblings the worst of all talks ever. About death. And how irreversible it was.

It was like Terra had never seen anything so _desolating_ in her entire life.

And God knows she had seen many a terrible things. The air was unbearably hot, like she had once heard it was like in India. As she carefully approached it, wondering what the best course of action might be, a macabre castle of flames grew upon itself. She was not sure whether or not to be glad that no agonizing screams for help were coming to her ears.

Her head was rushing with thoughts. Simply putting out the fire with sand and dirt was out of question. Poor Nox would get suffocated in the way. So was rushing onto the cave without a real plan.

There was nothing more she would rather do at the moment, though.

But she needed a strategy. And fast. She could not implode it, Terra reminded herself. Making every single thing on that piece of stone jump into the air from the inside out could also hurt her sister. Looks like she was going to have to make a dive for it.

Being petrified for a couple of years certainly did not come without its perks, Terra had to admit to that.

As much as she hated the time she had spent in that state.

The young girl had been recently finding out that, now, she could travel through underground debris, swiftly and quickly.

Much like her baby sister Aqua could in the water. Naturally, with this being a new, rather mysterious and unexpected development of her powers, Terra had been highly advised by her older siblings against using it until she got a full hold of what that ability was capable of. Even now, in the middle of this hell, she could hear their warm voices telling her not to do it. But what else could she do ? Her older siblings were not due to arrive for hours. And it was not like she could just involve the little ones into this. There were already too many possible casualties as it was. She was this close to losing her baby sister, and how long would it be until the Teen Titans arrived ?

And even if they did get there in the next millisecond, just how long would it take her, their former enemy, to have them help her on this ?

To explain to them that this time she was not out to help Slade take over Jump City, but instead just wanted to live an ordinary life with her brothers and sisters ? Most of all, that there was an innocent eleven – year – old child, whose life was now at stake, right in front of them ? However long that would take – and she had the huge impression it would take an awful lot – it was pretty damn obvious that little Nox did not have any. No. This was something she would have to take care of on her own. Thus, the blonde teenager readied herself to do something she was not even sure how to.

' Don' t think. Just do it. Do not let any thought disturb you. If you think of anything while you're down there, even Nox, it will only make you more nervous. Concentrate. And most of all, girl, don't think ! '

So, the young girl gracefully dipped onto a hole of her own creation, not very differently of how an Olympic athlete does on a swimming competition.

At first, the experience would hurt at her skin and her lungs, and she felt like she could not breath.

Her pores were filling up with something that most definitely was not air and she feared she was going to die. But all she did was dig and concentrate as quick as it had started, the sensations dreading her also passed.

And just like that, The Great Mother Earth welcomed her most favorite daughter back within Herself. Days later, she would realize, it was a strange feeling of . . . home.

Unlike the one she would feel with her siblings or even with the Teen Titans, yes, but not exactly bad altogether.

Soon enough the blonde teenager could feel herself almost reaching the ancient cave, when Terra started feeling something messing with her. Trying to stop her. No. She would not let them. Whoever they were, whatever they wanted, she would not let them.

Hanging on tighter, Terra summoned as much of her naturally human strength and geokinetic powers that she could and persisted on what she already knew would be the most important thing she would ever do with her life. To save her sister. Her little princess.

Her Nox . . .

The energy. It was winning. That damn energy from minutes before. She grabbed at the dirty and rocks all around her with desperate hands. She would not be stopped. Not right now. Not when she was so close. Not with who was hanging in the balance. No. She kicked. She pleaded. She screamed. She prayed.

She fought back. God knows, she fought back with all her might. Terra had not fought against something so hard ever since Slade . . . But this energy . . .

It was strong, so strong . . .

" _NOOOOOO_ !!!!! "

And it was pulling her back. And, thus, she found herself going back to the surface, her nostrils happily filling up with fresh oxygen gas, whilst all her broken soul knew was grief and pain.

Why, oh, why did it have to be her ? What had little Nox done wrong in this world ? She was just a little girl.

All sweet and kind a beautiful and smart and good and wonderful and . . . and . . .

And she was a princess. Yes. Terra had never been more sure of that. Nox is a little princess. Her little princess. She could not speak of her sister using past sentences yet.

It was too soon.

' Be strong ' , Terra mentally told herself, as bitter tears stung her face and she cried for minutes. ' Be strong, even if only for the others. Be strong, so they can be too. ' .

Okay.

She needed to get up. Ignoring the voice inside her, whispering that she could – and should – stay all day like that with her legs sprawled on the ground if she wanted to, she got up.

On shaky legs and hurt arms, she looked around, searching for both her siblings and The Teen Titans. The blonde girl saw that the first group was still on their way, while the second one was a mere couple of feet away, right in front of her. The shapeshifter, the alien, the cyborg, the leader and the witch. _Raven_. Terra should have known. She knew that kind of energy all too well. Either from practice with the heroes or that horrible fight at the compound factory, when Overload had been used by Slade as a bait. It had been doing her all along. The lavender – haired girl had been the responsible for stopping her.

" WHY ? " was the silent, though clear enough question in her eyes. " WHY DID YOU STOP ME ? I COULD HAVE SAVED HER ! SHE COULD BE ALIVE ! WE COU . . . "

' We could still be a family. ' was the unfinished thought. Yes, they still could.

They could go to school and help out at the youth centers and laugh and cry and work and go to college. They could still build dreams plan their future. All of this together.

And at every night and every morning and every other time they would have to part, the young geomancer would say: " Together Forever. " And the little witch would answer: " Yours Ever. "

Immortally. Eternally. As one. And everything would be okay again. Right ? No. Not again. Not ever again. And that thought, the damned remembrance of that realization from earlier – when she had first heard the accursed explosion – made her heart tender break even more. Her poor baby sister. She felt like just holding her head in her hands, give into her suffering and simply cry like there was no tomorrow, not caring whether she was being watched, or even who that might be.

Keyword being who: the heroes who now stood with her.

But Terra, though deeply struggling with it, stomped on that angst, sinfully desirable wish.

Nox may be – God, it hurt really hurt too much to think of her that far way – . . . may not be . . .

. . . Here anymore, but Aqua, Lignum, Metalum and Corpus still were.

And Terra would watch over them for the rest of her life.

Because she had promised Anima and the others.

Because that was her life. And most of all because she owed Nox that much. And way more.

Her mind made up, Terra straightened her back, put on a ( sloppy ) calm face and took a deep breath. Just in time for . . .

" _. . . Mommy ! Mommy !_ "

It was Corpus shouting. Her family was flying into her direction. Her littlest brother using his powers, and Aqua and Metalum being carried by Lignum and her gift.

So now, the time had come. How exactly does one explain to two little boys and two teenage girls about Death ?

Well, maybe she was being a little irrational here.

Although very young, they were all old enough to get a grasp of what Death was. Especially Aqua and Lignum. Metalum even.

She figured she would have the most difficulty with Corpus. The boy was only ten after all.

Oh, forget about the ages.

Regardless of the years, it always hurt to lose someone.

But the question remained. How could she do it ? How could she tell them that their younger and older sister was gone ? That someone they loved so dearly and whom they had known for eleven long years was not coming back ? That Nox was dead ? How ? In her reverie, Terra had forgotten all about what Corpus had called her. Something that her baby brother usually only reserved for Lux or Anima.

It would be months before she recalled it and what it meant.

Still, the desperate calling would not stop. And, just like that, the little boy went flying into her arms, throwing his arms around her, all but knocking her on her backside. Instead, her knees, gave out and she was left rocking a shaking, crying boy on her lap. He kept murmuring, " I'm sorry. ", but she was not in the right state of mind to process exactly what it was about.

The other little ones – all so, so young – simply stood closely around, hurt expressions and disbelieving eyes.

Just waiting on their sister for a reassurance that would never come. In the end, it was not a question of ' how she would do it. ' It was more of ' how they would take it. '

Lignum quickly decided that the anticlimax feeling was too much. Some people say that the worst thing of all is not knowing.

" Nox is . . . " She guessed they were wrong.

For her part, the young geomancer could not believe she was the next one talking.

Was she really the one saying those words ? Was she really the one declaring their sister's death just like that ?

Like it was nothing ?

It all felt like it was such a dream. No, a nightmare. Nevertheless, something that was not real. That was not happening. That could not touch them.

Still, here she was, giving voice to the very thing that was about to destroy her family forever.

And speaking of it just made the whole thing even more concrete.

" Nox . . . " she tried again, only to give it another try.

" Nox was at the cave when it happened . . . When it exploded. "

Breath in, breath out, Terra. Breath in, breath out.

" No one could have survived that. " Please, God, help me.

" Nox is . . . Nox is dead. "

_Dead_.

And it was all her fault. All her goddamned fault.

Lignum seemed to think so too. " You' re lying. " the girl spat. More like accused.

" Just like you lied to them. " The fourteen – year – old did not need to indicate the Teen Titans to clarify who she was talking about. " You' re always lying. " she finished as she stormed off towards the flames. Terra almost thought her sister would try to kill herself, and even got up to stop her.

And as she did so, she felt Corpus, by her side, clinging to her even tighter, as if she could have the answers for all the questions in his head.

She wanted to have. Really. But she did not.

Terra saw Aqua using her powers to finish the fire. Something that the heroes were already busy enough working on. As for Lignum, all she wanted was for this nightmare to end, but she ended up doing much more.

The moment the thirteen – year – old received what probably would be the worst news she would ever get in her entire life, the world came all down around her.

Literally and figuratively.

Palms flat on the ground, she collapsed, tears rolling down her cheeks. And as she did so, a heavy storm started to fell upon them, rapidly soaking everyone.

" At least, the Friend of Friend Terra is adding us on putting out the last flames. That is good, correct ? " her enhanced hearing and seeing abilities were able to capture the orange – skinned Teen Titan commenting on the fact, as the only other girl on their group used her magic to shelter all of them, shaking her head and giving her a look that said ' not the time ' .

" AQUA ! " Lignum kept crying out madly, even after there was no more reason to.

She felt like she had been screaming an eternity for her, when, in reality the older girl had been on her knees beside her for a while now, resting her head on her shoulder, as their tears mixed and she embraced her almost too tight. ( Which was good, because she was starting to think that no one would ever come for her. )

Meanwhile, Metalum was going through a berserk rage fit, kicking and screaming at all things around him and himself.

All around them was like a warzone. It was only then, in between consoling Corpus, that Terra remembered that the fire had consumed everything. Beds, provisions, supplies, all that they had owned until now. She could not help it, the logical part of her brain, the slowly growing leader in her, was registering what they had lost.

Financially speaking.

They would need another place to crash. And money. Much money.

Nevertheless . . . What would they not give to have their sister back ?

Nothing short of their own lives. That was for sure.

Still, deep down, they all knew nothing could bring the dead back. _Nothing_ could ever bring Nox back to them.

After all the care and caution of her siblings. All the sacrifices and postponed plans, their sister was gone, to never come back.

The worst part of it all was that there was not even a body to bury. They could not even say goodbye.

Life sucked, as if they need any more proof of that.

Or not, for, as if Fate had it, they would not be alone in this.

Everything was decided very fast.

The Teen Titans, both moved by their loss and shocked at their former sixth member return, offered Terra and her siblings a Tower to call their own.

For as long as they would need.

That night, when they should have been celebrating Nox's eleventh birthday, the siblings slept on Terra's bed, in her old room. In the back of her mind, she vaguely registered how it had been kept as clean as she had left it, all those months ago, as if she had never betrayed them in the first place.

The geomancer prepared the bed, which was practically big enough for the five of them. She made sure to put on a new bedding for them. Fresh sheets, clean pillows, warm covers, comfortable mattress, soft surroundings.

Gloomy everything.

" All right, guys. Let's go to sleep. "

Her siblings did not answer, only laid down on the bed.

She ignored the thought that, had they not been so tired because of the past day's events, they would probably be talking back to her right now.

Aqua simply laid on her back on the left side of the bed, and, sighing, pushed up the covers to her waist. She stared at the artificially starry ceiling above them, wishing those stars were real so she could just pick the brightest, prettiest one and wish for Nox to be alive and safe with them, until she fell asleep.

Lignum curled into a fetal position on one of the corners of the bed, whimpering the whole time.

Metalum, was on his stomach, face down, angrily clutching the pillow under his head.

Strangely enough, Corpus simply laid down on his side, fast asleep, as if that was a night like any other and they were just sleeping on a cave on some city far away from there and everything was all right.

And Terra ?

She waited until everyone fell asleep and cried the night away.

The first of many, _many_ nights.

The memorial that very next day, on the beginning of the afternoon, at the centuries old Jump City Cathedral was very beautiful. Since Nox was catholic, it consisted of a mass that was organized in respect of her faith of choice. Terra herself, being jewish, had never been to one and as she got herself and the others ready, she reminisced how Nox had always admired her big sister for sticking for what religion she believed.

At a determined point, the choir began to sing a little something that Nox had loved and had once told her was called " Ave Maria ", by Johan Sebastian Bach. Terra certainly would have appreciated the rest of the celebration much more had not the song evoking memories of times spent with her sister suddenly became much more than she could handle and she had to virtually strain herself from breaking down right there and then by gripping the traditional church wooden seat where it met her knees, until her knuckles turned white. Something that did not go unnoticed by Robin, of all the Teen Titans.

But then, again, he had been trained by the best detective in the world, after all.

The teenage leader sent the geomancer an inquiring look, but the blonde made a point to ignore it and did nothing about it, merely staring ahead at the priest as he continued to speak, and latter comment, the Gospel. The praying had ended by sundown, as if it represented little Nox's very own young life coming to an end, and the cool early night air greeted the ten of them, as they exited the magnificent church and went back to the Titan Tower, The Teen Titans busy with a an almost traditional Saturday night past time for them – a movie night – , Terra and her siblings immediately going back to the bedroom that was quickly becoming theirs.

Terra had hopes for when they did that.

She expected that, that, in homage of their sister, they would sit down and have a long talk. That one by one, her and her siblings would all their most favorite stories of her. That they would also remember her likes and dislikes, all that she was. All that they loved about her. And, thus, they could finally begin the ever so slowly process of healing.

Only none of them stayed there for much longer.

The outcome was nothing like she would have either expected or hoped. After a few minutes, some tears, many accusations and several dirty looks, all remained the same.

If not worse .

She was the last one to leave the room, and as she watched her siblings going on about their business – Aqua swimming on the Titans pool like her life depended upon it; Lignum retreating to a corner on the roof, probably to cry some more; Corpus lazily reading a manga he had snitched from Beast Boy at the kitchen table, as if he had not just come back from his own older sister' s _funeral_ and Metalum playing videogames on Cyborg' s room personal computer, with way more aggression than what was required for – she was faced with the harsh realization that that was impossible at the time.

Little Nox's loss was too fresh. Too painful.

Not two days before she had been with them, radiant and very much alive.

Still, Terra's heart ached inside her, propelling her to go ahead and comfort at least one of them. To actually do something useful for her little brothers and sisters rather than just waking them up and making sure their teeth were brushed. To truly be their sister.

Considering that angering Metalum, Corpus and Aqua by taking them off of some of their favorite activities would do nothing to improve their current situation, and since they did not look about ready to open up with her either, the geomancer took the elevator on the Tower.

All too aware of Beast Boy intense gaze burning holes onto her back, Terra made up her mind about going the roof, and took the lift, deciding against not alerting Lignum of her presence. The younger one would have the chance to escape the confrontation, would she wish to. The few first ones, anyway. The girl had the impression her sister would not exactly be in the best shape to talk about the last two days. And Terra thought she ought to let her dodge the conversation if she wanted to.

Even if only for a little while.

Terra had called for the lift, and was about to enter it, when a voice called out to her.

As the elevator functioned, getting her up, the blonde girl furiously pondered the best course of action for handling this.

Nox had been her sister too. And Terra herself could barely deal with that awful pain as it was.

She wanted to help her siblings overcome their grief , be a safe heaven and guide them into this horrible mess, as she was supposed to do, but how would she do that when she herself was still grieving as well ?

It was with these thoughts revolving around her head that she came to find Lignum laying down on her back, eyes closed, as if intent on ignoring the beautiful view they had in front of them. In other words, the girl was pretty much doing nothing, to be exact. The sky did not look very happy to her either.

And, of course, whatever the elements turned out to be each day around them, it was mostly only a reflection of her sister's power.

If the afternoon of the day before, Jump City and its outskirts had suffered a serious downpour, this early evening the sky was likewise covered in clouds, but only enough so you could not see the moon and the bright stars Terra knew to compose that beautiful night sky. Had it not been for the lightning structure Cyborg had installed around the outline of the roof of the Tower, and with the few last colorful rays of sunshine the sunrise provided, long gone, both girls would be immersed in pitch black.

_Oh, well._

In fact, they nearly were, for the geomancer could distinguish a little more than her poor baby sister's silhouette.

Alone. On a rooftop. And in complete darkness, had it been up to her.

Yup, the kid was definitely miserable. As expected. So was she. Their sister was dead.

Sighing, Terra made a beeline for Lignum and laid down next to her, lacing the other girl' s left fingers with her own right ones. To her great surprise, Lignum' s eyes immediately shot up open as she screamed bloody murder and started struggling for breath that would not come. Soon enough, her face was being covered by tears and she sobbed.

_Nightmare._

Quickly, Terra got on her knees and reached out for the younger girl, bringing her towards herself. Lignum ended up with her head perched on the blonde's right shoulder, arms loosely around her waist, all but pulling her down with her. The geomancer could only kiss her long, black hair and murmur comforting words on her ear, while she cried her little heart out.

" . . . So much blood . . . " the girl managed to choke out. " There was just so much blood everywhere and . . . "

" And . . . "

The minute she spoke that oh – so – hopefully – innocent – syllable, Terra knew she had made a mistake.

As if she was only now realizing that she was not alone in a roof, Lignum looked into her eyes for the first time ever since she arrived.

_Really_ looked.

" Thanks, but I don' t wanna talk about it. " she stood up " I think I'm gonna . . . "

" Lignum . . . "

" I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT ! "

A thunder came crashing down not very far from where they were, lightning the sky on its way and the rain once again began to fall, restless as ever, eyes turning vivid green, seriously intent on slamming the door as she left.

She never did.

And so Terra was left alone on the rooftop. It took the former Teen Titan a few moments, but, eventually, she worked out what exactly the thirteen – year – old had been dreaming about. And what she desperately needed to get off of her chest.

Sure, she had a few guesses, but knowing it was a completely different thing.

Well, now that she did, Terra could help her.

Right ?

" I'm guessing that did not go well. " said a voice, starling her from her reverie. Terra turned around, slightly considering throwing whoever scared her like that into a pit of lava.

Only to be met face to face with one of her hosters.


End file.
